


【赤金】冬霭（第一话）

by lazarus07



Category: Legend of the Galactic Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 16:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazarus07/pseuds/lazarus07
Summary: 魔鬼设定的ABO当然是吉A/莱O有抹布，有抹布，有抹布，有抹布，我不是标题党，是真的有以上预警脑洞来自亚子太太，抹布设定大概类似《乐园》吧？看过的懂无法接受的请无视，或者选择阅读平行世界《春霰》





	【赤金】冬霭（第一话）

第一话  
帝国历484年，莱因哈特・冯・缪杰尔调任于奥丁宪兵队总部。  
这对于很多人来说，可能是一个一生梦寐以求的好职位，但对于一心渴望在宇宙中遨游的金色飞鸟来说，禁锢在地面的工作，带来的只有无尽的苦闷和厌倦。  
莱因哈特是个少见的Omega，在整个银河帝国的性别结构组成中，Omega的人数可能只占到总人口结构的5%左右，甚至比Alpha的数量更少。  
Omega的身体天生具备孕囊，较之普通的beta来说，更容易生育出精神与身体能力俱强的Alpha。  
因此，一旦进入分化期，被检测出Omega的人极有可能成为贵族们争抢的“工具”。  
很多时候，他们是没有办法选择自己想要的生活的。  
幸运的是，莱因哈特的姐姐——安妮罗杰是皇帝陛下的宠妃，这层关系的保护下，就算性别觉醒后，莱因哈特的工作和生活暂时都没有受到任何影响。  
没有人敢对宠妃的弟弟出手，那些对莱因哈特有觊觎之心的人，不是碍于莱因哈特的名声，就是害怕吉尔菲艾斯的实力。  
毕竟谁也不敢忽视吉尔菲艾斯，这个看起来有着健硕体格的副官。  
“真是毫无意义的一天。”结束了一天枯燥的文职工作，回到宿舍时，莱因哈特对他的红发好友——齐格飞・吉尔菲艾斯发出了这样的抱怨。  
“这只是暂时的。莱因哈特大人就忍耐一下吧。”吉尔菲艾斯总会这样温柔地劝慰。  
莱因哈特当然明白，在收到下一个调任之前，他必须在这里忍耐，所以他的抱怨也只不过是一种无意识的撒娇而已。  
原本，他们两个都认为，在宪兵队的生活会一直这样枯燥到结束，直到某一天，吉尔菲艾斯在莱因哈特的房间里发现了窃听器。  
吉尔菲艾斯是个仔细的男人，特别是对于莱因哈特，或者莱因哈特身边的事物，他都有着天生的敏锐性。这天结束工作之后，他就发现宿舍里有外人出入过的痕迹。  
仔细检查后，果然在卧室不起眼的角落里找到了迷你摄像机和监控设备。  
经过仔细排查，吉尔菲艾斯找到了设置监控器的那个人，对方是跟莱因哈特同职介的男人，和莱因哈特不同的是，那个男人从士官学校毕业之后，就一直在宪兵队中就职，一直花了十多年时间，才升到这个位置。  
“可能是觉得我威胁到了他的地位，才这么做的吧。这种人太多了，不用管他。”知道了这件事之后，莱因哈特并没有在意。  
“但还是需要给予他必要的警告。”吉尔菲艾斯略做思考：“莱因哈特大人，我去吧。我会跟他讲清楚的。”  
“好吧。”莱因哈特回答：“但不要花太长时间，明天你还要代替我去参加会议，不是吗？”  
“嗯，我会尽快回来的。”吉尔菲艾斯这样回答。  
宪兵队的工作生活枯燥烦闷，唯一的好处就是时间相当规律，这对于隔段时间就要面临一次发情期的Omega来说，却意外是一个不错的优势。  
自从莱因哈特的性别被确认为Omega以后，身为Alpha的吉尔菲艾斯又自觉多了一层替莱因哈特注意发情期时间的责任，莱因哈特很少关注自身，而且上前线时，根本不可能有时间给莱因哈特调整自己的身体状况，所以莱因哈特的发情期总是显得不太规律，吉尔菲艾斯只能揣摩大概的时间，并给莱因哈特准备好抑制类的药物。  
不过来到宪兵队以后，这件事就变得方便很多，因为时间上能够自己掌控之后，吉尔菲艾斯就会提前好几日给莱因哈特准备好药物。甚至还可以，以莱因哈特身体不适为由，替莱因哈特出席这类他不愿意去参加的会议。  
“明天你开完会，回来的时候，会路过那家蛋糕店吗？”一旦进入发情期的前期阶段，莱因哈特就会变得更加喜欢吃甜食。  
“会的。”吉尔菲艾斯拿上拆卸下来的窃听器，准备出门，“如果没有法兰克福蛋糕的话，巧克力乳酪蛋糕可以吗？”  
“嗯，好哦。”莱因哈特低头看书，没有别的回应。  
吉尔菲艾斯笑了笑，关上门出去了。

那个男人的办公室就在宪兵队另一栋大楼里，当吉尔菲艾斯敲门进去的时候，他看起来有点心不在焉，吉尔菲艾斯注意到他的眼角一直瞥向显示器屏幕，带着一点困惑的神色。  
吉尔菲艾斯直接把手里的东西放在桌上：“我是来还东西的。”  
“这是……什么？！”  
“请不要否认。”吉尔菲艾斯盯着他的眼睛：“我有足够的证据证明，这个监听器是你放的。如果上报，我想你应该清楚自己会得到什么罪责。”  
“呵。”那个男人终于露出了一丝虚伪的笑容，“有必要这么严肃吗？只不过是个小小的失误……”虽然这么说，但他盯着吉尔菲艾斯放在桌上的窃听器，显然看起来极度不安。  
“哦，只是失误?”吉尔菲艾斯把东西扔在那个人面前：“那么，下次请不要再把这种垃圾，扔在我长官的房间里了，能做到吗？”  
一瞬间，那个男人眼睛里迸出了点东西，像是羞赧又像是恼怒，吉尔菲艾斯只看到那个人的眼瞳仿佛缩了起来，像躲在阴暗角落里的老鼠：“当然可以。”  
“谢谢。”吉尔菲艾斯尽量让自己的语气显得客气一点：“我希望没有下一次。”  
吉尔菲艾斯把东西放下就离开了，红发年轻人向来是个宽厚温和的君子，出于不愿意为莱因哈特树敌的习惯，吉尔菲艾斯最后并没有把这个在莱因哈特房间里装监控器的男人怎么样，只是给了他口头上的警告。  
他以为这件事就这样结束了。  
但没想到，这件事才只是一个开始……是一个让他后悔一生的，噩梦的开始……

第二天，吉尔菲艾斯代替莱因哈特出席会议，莱因哈特则正好拥有了一个完整清闲的假期，他吃掉了吉尔菲艾斯给他留的早餐，在试着自己泡了咖啡后，正准备选个舒服的姿势坐下，一边看书，一边等吉尔菲艾斯。  
如果会议结束的早，吉尔菲艾斯或许正好能赶上下午茶的时间，把蛋糕带回来。  
就在这个时候，敲门声打断了莱因哈特的思考。  
开门后，一个穿着宪兵队官阶军服的男人出现在他面前，莱因哈特轻微地皱皱眉，陌生而浑浊的Alpha气味，让发情期临近的莱因哈特感到不适。  
虽然Alpha的数量并不会比Omega多多少，但偏偏军队是个例外，所以吉尔菲艾斯才会主动代替莱因哈特去出席会议，好让他安心度过这个时间。  
而且根据鲁道夫规定下的基因筛选法则，Alpha生来就会比其他人更容易得到高位，就算他本身无能无才，也没有关系。  
一想到这点，莱因哈特年轻端丽的面容上就有了一丝无法掩藏的厌烦。  
“你好，缪杰尔上校。”但那个男人却居然显得很有礼貌，甚至还欠了欠身这才询问：“允许我进去坐一下吗？”  
“请。”莱因哈特没有理由拒绝他，于是只能开了门，请他在会客室入座，吉尔菲艾斯在厨房备有速溶咖啡，莱因哈特简单地用水冲泡之后，端给了男人。  
“有点苦，请问还有方糖吗？”  
“稍等。”莱因哈特又转身去拿了砂糖，回到会客室坐下。  
“恩，这样就好多了。”男人发出意义不明的称赞声。  
“请问，有什么事？”坐了十分钟左右，男人还没有开始正式的话题，莱因哈特忍不住向对方询问起来了。  
“我想说你的副官的事情。”男人回答：“前几天，他给了我不少关照，所以我想特意来感谢你。”  
关照？莱因哈特有些不太明白，吉尔菲艾斯好像没有提到过这个人，也没有说过这几天特意帮助过谁，但是吉尔菲艾斯一直是个温和的男人，如果顺手帮助了别人，也不是没有可能，想到这里。  
但这么面对面坐着，两个人之间总缠绕着一些微妙的尴尬气氛，莱因哈特忍不住拿起桌上的咖啡杯喝了一口，咖啡的甜香冲淡了些嘴唇间的干涩：“如果吉尔菲艾斯帮了你，你直接向他表示感谢就好了。我不太清楚他和你之间的事情。”  
“哦，这件事和你也有关系，缪杰尔上校，所以我想好好报答你们对我的照顾。”那个男人颇有深意地盯着莱因哈特：“你的咖啡不错，我很喜欢。”  
“我实在不明白，你在说什么。”莱因哈特回答。  
“是吗？”那个男人突然站起来，毫无预兆地一拳砸向莱因哈特，“你会明白的！”  
“你干什么！”战场上锻炼出来的警觉性让莱因哈特本能闪躲，他一手格挡，一边往后推，可就在这时候，一阵强烈的眩晕感袭击了金发年轻人的神经，灵活的身体受到阻碍。  
就这么一瞬间，他无法躲避攻击，男人的拳头就敲击在了他的额头上。  
一下钝痛，让莱因哈特无法反应过来。  
他的身体……他的身体怎么了？！  
胸口随呼吸激烈起伏，莱因哈特一手撑着会客椅的把手，一边往后退：“你做了什么？！”  
“做了什么？你是个Omega吧？缪杰尔上校。身为军人的你，却是个在发情期就会撅着屁股等别人来侵犯你的母狗。”那个男人突然笑了，语气带着恶劣的讥讽：“那个红发的Alpha小子有没有标记你啊，他肯定跟你做过很多次了吧，所以你的身体才对发情诱发剂这么敏感。”  
诱发剂！！  
一阵恶寒透过身体，钻入心脏。  
莱因哈特感到身体里窜开熟悉的热度，令人恐惧的热度从身体深处像火山汹涌的岩浆一样入侵他的身体。  
“……你这混蛋，你在我的咖啡里……”  
莱因哈特明白过来了，这个男人用想要糖为借口，支开了他，并在他的咖啡里，下了某种催情诱发剂。原本这样的药剂不会发作这么快，但偏偏莱因哈特的发情期就快临近了，诱发剂加速了他身体的变化……  
“可恶！”莱因哈特浑身都在痛，这似乎是一种强效的诱发剂，莱因哈特刚刚只喝了一点点，现在就感受到了比之前任何一次发情期都要来势汹汹的痛苦感，这种感觉很快就会让他脱力。  
他必须想个办法，摆脱这个男人：“别忘了，这里是宪兵队的宿舍！”  
“你忘了，今天是会议的日子，除了你和我，整个楼里不会有第二个人了。”男人冷笑着：“药性开始发作了吗？”  
“别过来！”莱因哈特顺手拿起桌上所有他能触及到的东西，向那个男人砸过去。  
“真是倔强。”对方无动于衷，从腰间掏出用来制服犯人的电棍，向莱因哈特胸口击去！  
如果是平时，莱因哈特根本不会被他碰到，但这个时候……  
“呃……”莱因哈特发出痛苦的闷哼，他被电棒狠狠抽中了，剧烈的痛让他的身体感到麻痹，这一下他无法喘过气，被那个男人制住了手，反压在了桌上：“为什么要逃？缪杰尔上校，我说过，我只是想好好报答你们对我的照顾。”  
“放手！”莱因哈特气急地挣扎。  
因为发情的关系，他雪白的肌肤迅速变成娇艳的，蔷薇花瓣一样的浅粉色，隔着单薄的衬衣，Omega迷人的甜蜜气味也开始散发出来了。  
类似阳光下玫瑰的芬芳，让人有将它折断蹂躏的欲望。  
莱因哈特这一下注定是没有结果的挣扎，很快他就被扒光了身上的衣服，被那个男人用捆犯人的绳索反手绑在会客室的椅子上，男人特意把莱因哈特的双腿分开绑在两侧扶手上，雪白的大腿被强行分开，Omega身下娇嫩迷人的风景，被毫无保留地暴露在男人的视线里。  
那个男人一脸看笑话的表情斜眼瞟着：“哟……缪杰尔上校，没办法再反抗了吗？”  
“把你的脏手拿开。”莱因哈特扭过脸，狠狠地盯着他：“恶心。”  
“砰”  
男人抡起拳头，一下砸在莱因哈特的头上，一阵剧痛伴随着强烈的耳鸣让莱因哈特眼前一黑。  
“服了吗？缪杰尔上校。”男人高傲地笑着：“什么宠妃的弟弟，什么能力强悍的军队新人，你现在也不过是被我控制了的玩偶。”  
嘴角破裂了，血丝顺着莱因哈特端丽的唇瓣渗了出来，莱因哈特苍冰色的眼眸里透出冷嘲：“你就这点本事吗？”  
“什么？”  
“我不知道，你对我和吉尔菲艾斯有什么怨恨，但你的手段也未免太无聊卑劣了！”莱因哈特嘲讽地看着他：“除了对无法反抗的人下手，你还会做什么？！”  
“哦，原来是这样。”那个男人看着嘴唇渗血的莱因哈特，伸手去抚摸他的脸颊：“我就是讨厌你这样高高在上的表情，看着吧……等下，等你忍受不了的时候，你就会哭着求我肏你这条发情的母狗。”  
莱因哈特忽然全身颤抖起来，他的指甲因为紧紧握拳而嵌进了掌心里，手心渗出了血丝却不觉得痛，他在忍耐……身体的变化已经越来越明显了，汹涌的情潮在侵蚀他的精神，无论他多么厌恶，多么痛苦，本能的反应却让他的身体开始倾向于渴望被满足。  
渐渐地，热度开始往下身集中，被迫分开的大腿中间，分身有慢慢开始勃起的迹象。  
“哦，有反应了。”男人充满戏谑的目光在莱因哈特身上留恋，他伸出手靠近莱因哈特颤抖的大腿。  
莱因哈特秀美的脸庞忽然刷白，连嘴唇都不可自制的颤抖起来：“别碰我……”  
“好细嫩的肌肤啊。真是漂亮，这样雪白干净……一道伤疤都没有……”那个男人发出赞叹：“真不像是个军人啊，缪杰尔上校，看来那个红毛小子把你保护的很好。”  
”莱因哈特感觉到反胃，因为那个男人的手，正像苍蝇一样停留在他的大腿上，“闭嘴，你这个变态！”  
“那小子床上功夫好吗？他一个人就能满足你？要不要让我来让你享受到真正的快乐？”男人靠近莱因哈特，深深吸了口气，像是在品尝莱因哈特身上甜美的气味。  
“闭嘴，你不配跟我谈吉尔菲艾斯！”莱因哈特急切地回骂他，但此刻他心中有的并非是懊恼和恐惧，而是极度的愤怒。  
“呵呵……缪杰尔上校，你好像还没有被那个红毛小子标记吧？居然已经对他这么忠实了吗。”男人的笑容里，似乎少了戏谑，多了一些可怕的征服欲：“那么好，就让我来试试。”他扯着莱因哈特的头发，逼迫着莱因哈特抬头，露出颈项间优美的曲线，莱因哈特就像一条离岸了被人束缚在棍棒上待价而沽的鱼儿那样，他努力挣扎扭动却毫无功效：“好甜的香味，比我尝过的那些女人的味道都要甜美，不愧是Omega。听说发情期的时候，不管是谁你都能岔开腿来迎合对吧？不如……就让你怀上我的种，怎么样？”  
“滚……滚开！”莱因哈特扭动着腰部，却无法挪动他被绳索捆住的双腿。  
男人伸出舌头从莱因哈特的侧颈一路舔噬到他的胸口，舌尖在绯红的乳尖前轻轻来回着：“果然是个尤物。说着不要，身体却有反应了。”  
可悲的Omega的身体，无视主人的抗拒，终于在诱发剂的引导下，进入了发情期。  
情欲急速占据了莱因哈特的身体，分身完全勃起了，下身被分开的地方，清液从被迫暴露出来的穴口慢慢溢出来，透蜜的蜜汁顺着腿根滴到座椅表面上……  
一切都像是一种无声的妥协。  
“哦？有反应了呢。”男人像是发现了什么新奇的东西，他用手指蘸取从莱因哈特的小穴里溢出来的蜜汁沾到莱因哈特的唇边，强迫莱因哈特品尝自己淫靡的味道：“真是淫乱的身体啊，这个时候，不管是谁都能让你高潮，是不是？缪杰尔上校。”  
莱因哈特一瞬间感觉到无助，他不知道自己此刻还能怎么挣扎，他很少有这样痛苦的感觉，他一直觉得自己从不会失败，也不会遇到任何实质伤害，他的视线一直朝着极高极远的地方。  
因为他的身后有一个可靠的，让他安心的人存在。  
“吉尔菲艾斯……”  
莱因哈特无声地动了动唇，他自己都没有发现，在他极度不安的时候，他只能想到的，就只有那个红发年轻人的名字。  
这一刻，莱因哈特颤抖着，世界仿佛在他的视野里变得狭义，模糊……  
最终，陷入无尽的黑暗里。

吉尔菲艾斯已经在宪兵队的会议室里坐了四个多小时。会议时间原本在下午一点左右就应该结束了，但是不知道为什么，主持会议的长官总是一副意犹未尽的样子，把一些重复性的问题拿出来反复交流讨论，询问每个人的意见。  
就算是吉尔菲艾斯这样好脾气好耐心的人，也觉得不胜其烦。  
怎么还不结束？如果再不快点，就要赶不上去给莱因哈特大人买蛋糕了。  
吉尔菲艾斯一遍又一遍确认着时间，心里的焦虑感越来越强烈。  
莱因哈特喜欢的那家蛋糕店开在商业街最繁华的地段，他家的法兰克福皇冠蛋糕又是招牌，所以如果慢一步，可能就会完售。  
这么想着，吉尔菲艾斯更加心不在焉起来，主座上那个老头子说的事情也变成了很遥远的背景乐，吉尔菲艾斯一点也听不进去了，他忍不住开始想如果今天没有买到莱因哈特喜欢的蛋糕，他要用什么来补偿呢？  
“真是的，不是说要一起吃蛋糕的吗？已经是晚饭时间了吧？”  
莱因哈特大人可能会这么抱怨吧？开始想象莱因哈特撅起嘴撒娇的样子。  
吉尔菲艾斯忍不住笑了起来……  
在吉尔菲艾斯的想象中，有莱因哈特在的地方，才是他所向往的天堂。

下午四点左右  
会议室中，吉尔菲艾斯已经把一切能想象的场景都想完了，终于当他开始百无聊赖地想晚上除了蛋糕还要做点什么来补偿莱因哈特的等待时，会议总算宣布结束了。  
没等其他人离开座位，吉尔菲艾斯第一个冲出会议室。  
他没有看到跟他同一个会议室的长官，望着他的背影露出一脸阴沉的目光。如果吉尔菲艾斯再多停留几秒钟，他就会意识到，或许有什么他不知道的问题存在，但他现在太急切了，所以吉尔菲艾斯什么都没注意到。  
现在是下午四点半，吉尔菲艾斯大步流星地走在商业街的人行道上，急速向那家莱因哈特最喜欢的蛋糕店。  
幸运的是，成列柜里还有一块，也是最后一块。  
“请把那个帮我包起来，谢谢！”吉尔菲艾斯挤开柜台前的一位男士，对店员笑了笑。  
尽管他的行为不怎么礼貌，但他帅气的外表，和有些焦急的语气为他赢得了不少认同感，店员显然看得出来，这是个急于讨好恋人的小伙子，于是没多说什么，就为他包好了蛋糕。  
吉尔菲艾斯慎重地接过蛋糕盒。  
不过，为了表达自己的歉意，他还选了另一块看起来很美味的巧克力蛋糕让店员包起来。  
“请给我用礼盒装饰吧，对了，可以搭配两支玫瑰吗？”吉尔菲艾斯有礼貌地询问。  
“好的，要什么颜色呢？”  
“红……哦，不。粉色吧。”  
“好的。”  
店员用漂亮的粉色丝带把蛋糕盒装饰了起来，再扎好一束简单的粉色玫瑰花束递给他：“先生，您的花和蛋糕。”  
“哦，好的。”吉尔菲艾斯急忙接过，检查花束和蛋糕礼盒是否完好。  
“那么，祝您和您的另一半生活愉快。”店员礼貌地微笑。  
“谢谢。”  
想到心情不好的莱因哈特大人如果看到两块蛋糕，绝对会原谅他的迟到吧？吉尔菲艾斯这样想着，踩着雀跃的步伐走了回去。  
从商业街回到宿舍，原本半小时的路，吉尔菲艾斯一路小跑，大概只用了二十分钟左右，就到达了。不过，他没有直接走向莱因哈特的房间，而是先去了自己的单间宿舍。  
等下去莱因哈特那边之后，他应该就不会再回自己的宿舍了，所以再过去之前，他再确认下还有没有遗漏的工作邮件。  
果然当他打开电脑的时候，有一份无著名的邮件在他的邮箱里。  
吉尔菲艾斯有些困惑，一般军部发来的文件都会写上抬头，那这个是什么呢？  
他犹豫了一下，但慎重的性格还是让吉尔菲艾斯点开了邮件。  
但……点开之后他发现，这份邮件不止没有抬头，连内容页也是空白的。邮件里只有一个很大的附件。那好像是一些照片和视频的压缩文件。  
……  
什么情况？  
是谁的恶作剧吗？  
吉尔菲艾斯点开了，然后他听到了视频里传来痛苦的呻吟。  
什么人？！！  
吉尔菲艾斯吓了一跳，映入眼的是不堪入目的画面，一个金色头发的人好像被人从后面侵犯着，并不断发出悲鸣声。  
这是什么，恶作剧吗？谁把这种东西发给他！  
吉尔菲艾斯羞赧又愤怒，正准备点击删除邮件的时候，突然他的手停顿住了……  
不，不止是手，连呼吸和心脏仿佛也在一瞬间停止。  
他看见了视频中的背景……  
那熟悉的场景，那是……他去过无数次的地方，那熟悉的床单，熟悉的声音，熟悉的……他的心仿佛被什么东西撞击了下。  
吉尔菲艾斯扔下手里的蛋糕，夺门而出。  
不会的，不会的，不会的！！  
他不记得自己是怎么冲过去的，只是，有一个声音在他脑内回荡，有个可怕的念头让他浑身颤抖。  
不会的，他握住门把手的时候对自己说，不会的，不是莱因哈特大人，有人在恶作剧。  
他哆嗦着摸出钥匙去打开门，不会的，绝对不是……莱因哈特大人一定在房间里看书，等他打开门，莱因哈特大人就会站起来用书敲打他的肩膀。  
你怎么回来的这么晚。  
那个人会和平时一样，笑着抱怨他。  
不会的……  
不会……  
门，被他推开了。

浓烈的血腥味伴随着Omega发情期特殊的甜香，还有……一股陌生的气味一起挤入吉尔菲艾斯的鼻腔。  
屋内一片狼藉，桌椅倒地，茶杯，桌布一团凌乱。  
吉尔菲艾斯不知道自己是怎么走进去的，他浑身都在抖，一根冰锥扎入他的心脏，将他死死按在原地，他想往前走，可他却无法挪动脚步。  
门内的场景直接映在吉尔菲艾斯的眼睛里，这一眼就成了他这辈子最后悔的场面。  
他看到了，满身伤痕的莱因哈特……倒在床上，一动不动，有那么几秒钟吉尔菲艾斯感觉莱因哈特已经死了，他的心脏停止跳动，他的生命力跟着被抽干……  
吉尔菲艾斯手脚冰凉，那个……他生命中重要的人。  
屋内只有莱因哈特一个人，金发的年轻人现在就那样躺在那边，维持着刚刚他在邮件里见到的那个样子，双手还被捆绑着，毫无生气的身子上都是模糊的血迹和水渍，还有那些留在身上的污秽的精液痕迹……  
原本光滑白皙的背脊，腰肢，臀部上都是一块块伤痕……  
吉尔菲艾斯咬着牙，抱起莱因哈特，把他小心翼翼地搂在怀里：“莱因哈特大人，莱因哈特大人！！”  
随着他的动作，鲜血和白浊的精液从莱因哈特腿根部流渗了出来，床上也有这样的一滩滩的污渍。  
莱因哈特被人侵犯了，而且是很严重的凌辱。  
激烈的剧痛，与刺骨的寒意折磨着吉尔菲艾斯的意志力，他不知道自己此刻咬牙切齿的恨意是在痛恨那个罪犯，还是在痛恨迟到的自己。

“呃……”  
在吉尔菲艾斯怀中的莱因哈特忽然睁开了眼睛，只是他的眼神还是茫然没有焦点的。  
但当他好不容易凝视到吉尔菲艾斯焦虑的容颜时候，莱因哈特陡然全身剧震，他甚至挣扎着企图从吉尔菲艾斯强健的怀抱和手臂间撤离：“不要，不要看我，求求你……不要看我。”  
这样的挣扎对于伤势严重的莱因哈特来说只是一瞬间，他甚至一句话都没说话就已经重新瘫软在了吉尔菲艾斯的怀抱里。  
“莱因哈特大人，是我！”  
怀里的人又一次陷入了昏迷中。吉尔菲艾斯不知道要怎么去安慰，怎么去道歉，他根本说不出话，他的心就像被一只野兽抓挠着，到处都在痛。  
慌乱之间他低下头就着凑近的姿势亲吻住了莱因哈特渗着血迹的嘴唇。  
腥膻的血的味道，以及男性特有的发泄的那种味道，不可避免的都透过那个吻传递到吉尔菲艾斯的嘴里。  
感同身受的耻辱感觉让吉尔菲艾斯就像被捅了一刀那样的痛着，他像抱着失而复得的宝贝那样紧紧拥抱着怀里伤痕累累的莱因哈特，好像要将那个人揉进胸膛……


End file.
